sólo un cuento de San Valentín
by yaoist secret
Summary: FRUK Francia invita a Canadá a su casa, se supone que sería un secreto para Arthur ONESHOT


**sólo un cuento de San valentin.**

_Hetalia y sus subproductos y franqucias no son de mi propiedad, un fic cortito y fruk para una muy estimada amiga!_

* * *

><p>San Valentín, una de las fechas que el francés más esperaba, casi como una Navidad anticipada, faltaban aún unos días y había invitado a Canadá a darle una mano, bajo la premisa de que Inglaterra no se enterase, no quería ver a Los enamorados del mundo adoloridos del estómago ese día tan especial.<p>

Canadá había llegado temprano, le gustaba estar cerca de Francia, admiraba mucho al galo, salvo por la parte en la que terminaba peleando con Inglaterra, pues también sentía mucho cariño por el británico.

-En que estabas pensando Matthew?- preguntó el francés mientras ambos estaban ya en la cocina y el más joven batía una crema

- El motivo por el que no invitamos a Inglaterra, es porque cocina mal? Se me ocurría que podría ser por que querías darle una sorpresa quizás

-Eh?! Bueno, preparé algunos para el pirata... Pero. Básicamente es para que mi cocina no explote- se rió bajito, el norteamericano había hecho lo mismo.- puedo confiar en que no le dijiste que nos juntábamos a cocinar verdad?

-Sólo se lo conté a Alfred, después de insistió mucho por su curiosidad, pero creo que sólo está esperando comer cosas gratis

Los dos volvieron a reír, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió por su cuenta y tras ella se encontraba Arthur, vestido como cheff de pies a cabeza, irrumpiendo y comenzando a cocinar por su cuenta

-Se puede saber que haces en mi cocina!? Lo arruinaras todo idiota!- Francia comenzó a tironear del más bajo, que ya había tomado dominio de la mesada

-Como te atreves maldita rana! Se supone que me debes agradecer por que te de una mano!- se dio vuelta para jalonearse con Francis, Canadá estaba a un lado, apenas mirando mientras seguía batiendo el contenido del bowl.

-Te agradecere cuando te retires de mi cocina!

-te haré tragar tus palabras!

-Prefiero eso antes que comer tu comida! Pide que te regresen el buen gusto!

-Te demostrare que si tengo buen gusto-desafío con sus ojos verdes en el francés, que se cruzó de brazos interesado

-Muestrame entonces...- no alcanzó a acabar su frase cuando sintió los labios de Arthur contra los suyos

- tu me gustas mucho, como se supone que tenga mal gusto si me encantas tanto.- sonrió antes de volver a besar al galo, que aún un poco sorprendido respondía a la muestra de afecto

No se dijeron otra palabra, comenzaron a acariciarse y desnudarse parcial mente, Francis sentó al inglés en la mesada. Y se colocó entre sus piernas, no había inconveniente en ir un poco a prisa, ninguno de los dos era novato, ni era la primera vez que ambos estaban juntos, está vez parecía estar permitido ensuciar la cocina, algunos elementos. Caían al suelo, mientras Arthur buscaba ponerse más cómodo y despojarse de sus pantalones, Francia lo distraía con besos en el cuello y tocando partes muy sensibles en su torso.

Una vez los pantalones de Inglaterra se hubieron bajado de su cadera el francés se inclinó para tomar todo ese tesoro en su boca, logrando que su pareja se retorciera de placer, buscando de donde asirse, porque el mármol era muy duro como para hundirle las uñas.

Mientras el mayor realizaba este acto, también preparaba a su amante para recibirlo, la primera palabra entre los dos surgió del menor entonces, como un gemido, algo entrecortado

-Mmnnh no me hagas rogartelo, sólo hazmelo-abrió sus piernas aún más, sostenido de un especiero atornillado a la pared, sabía que entre esas manos no había cinturón de seguridad o precaución que minimizara el terremoto.

Francis no tardó demasiado en cumplir con ese deseo, pues el mismo tenía la misma voluntad, al hacerse uno sintió todo el calor del otro abrazándolo, y ese gemido que se interrumpía por la falta de aliento, era entonces cuando sostenía las caderas ajenas con un poco más de fuerza,cómo un aliciente a continuar un poco más, o al menos lo suficiente como para verlo agotarse por completo. El punto débil de cada uno era el otro, eran sensibles a ese contacto tan caliente, ese fuego jamás se apagaba, incluso cuando no se veían o tocaban. No importaba cuantas veces lo hubiesen hecho, los orgasmos más impresionantes siempre ocurrían cuando ambos se encontraban, como ahora. Francis sintió la semilla de Arthur entre ambos, mientras el británico a su amado volcarse en su interior.

-Creo que al final no tenías tan mal gusto...- sonrió cansado el galo, besando al inglés

- Te lo dije...- se dejó besar. Aunque tenía la impresión de estar olvidándose algo importante.

* * *

><p>-Me pregunto como habrán acabado esos dos...- dijo Canadá tomándose una taza de chocolate contemplando el paisaje de su casa<p>

-Quien eres?

-Canadá- contestó resignado


End file.
